


Apis

by DarkFantasyLvr



Series: Heir [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bees, Body Horror, Body Modification, Creature Castiel, Creature Dean, Dubious Consent, Eve!Castiel, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Purgatory, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFantasyLvr/pseuds/DarkFantasyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's creation is a thing of beauty in his Father's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apis

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part of the story. Thanks to everyone who read the first one. Let me know what you think.

Dean felt like he'd been hit by an 18-wheeler driving 70 mph. His head felt full, like it was stuffed with cotton. His ears too judging by all of the murmuring he couldn’t understand going on around him.

What happened? He was in Purgatory, with Benny and Cas.... Cas... He-he bit...with teeth...

Dean opened his eyes and immediately shut them again, white light assaulting him, making his headache worse than it was.

"Ah, your child appears to be awake, Son."

There was the sound of footsteps and something large loomed over Dean's body. He opened his eyes again and, this time, couldn't help but stare. The creature was double the size of any human with elephantine skin and enormous red bat wings facing outward from its back. Its face was noseless and its mouth was full of the sharpest teeth he'd ever encountered. Its eyes were black holes with the tiniest light at the very center that was just visible. There were legs and arms and fins and tentacles exiting the torso as it shuffled over to him. It opened its mouth and, "Hello Dean."

Dean would know that voice anywhere. The roughness, the deepness. "Cas?"

Castiel smiled at him and did a little turnabout before a flash of light erupted from within him, making Dean look away. Once it was gone, he looked back to find Castiel in his human form although his eyes had retained that unsettling black property to it. His once friend touched him on the shoulder and asked, "Are you well?"

"I-I-" Was he?

Dean looked down at himself and everything appeared to be in order. He hadn't grown any extra legs or gills or anything, right?

"Don't worry, it'll take time for the full effects to appear upon you."

"What?"

"Come. Eve would like to have a word with you."

Eve? There was another flash of light and a girl stepped forward, naked, hot and with the same weird black eyes as Cas had.

"Hello again, Dean Winchester." She pulled his head down to her and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Dean wiped the spot away with the back of his hand after she'd turned away. "Castiel, explain things to him. I have much to attend to."

Eve sauntered her hips as she walked ten feet away, a screen of some kind flaring up in front of her. Dean looked back at Castiel then to see him also watching Eve, waiting for something.

"Cas? What - ?" Dean didn't know exactly how to say the words. What happened to you? What did Eve do to you? What was that bite? Dean felt his neck and his fingers found several tiny markings in an oval where the teeth had been.

"Don't worry Dean, it'll be over soon enough."

"But what did you do?"

Castiel put his hand to the back of Dean's neck and rubbed a small circle intending to soothe his nerves. "You were chosen."

"Chosen?"

Castiel pulled Dean closer to him and whispered, "You are my First."

"First?"

"My first creation. My first champion."

Oh hell no. "First Monster?"

"Now, I wouldn't use that word. Monster is so derogatory."

"Yeah well sorry but I don't have time to be polite." Dean expected himself to grow antlers or ooze green snot any second.

"Relax Dean - this is the chrysalis stage. Your body is preparing for what it is about to become."

"And what will I become?" Dean growled. Was that part of it? Did he have antlers? A tail?

"You will be beautiful, Dean. Come. Take a seat."

Dean allowed Castiel to lead him to a bed of all things, literally in the center of the big empty space of nothing.

"What is this place anyway? Purgatory-Purgatory?"

"This is...a pocket dimension. It exists just in between Earth and Purgatory. A place where Eve can watch over her flock."

Dean nodded, beginning to feel a little drowsy all of a sudden.

"Rest now, Child," Castiel said.

He kissed Dean on the forehead and helped him to lie back on a soft, silky pillow. As his eyelids shut, he last caught a glimpse of Castiel returning to Eve's side. She slid a hand about his waist and he leaned his head on her shoulder. What the hell was going on?

* * *

His back was on fire. Hold on...his whole body felt like it was burning from the inside out. It was especially prevalent on his back though. Oh why? Why? Was this what they were waiting for? Did Cas really want this for him?

"Dean. Dean," Cas voice broke through the void. "You need to calm down. Let the changes happen. It'll all get better once it is over. Relax."

Relax? Easy for him to say.

"Here, I'll get you something to drink."

Dean felt more than heard Castiel leave his side but he returned just seconds later and forced something into Dean's waiting hand. He helped Dean to sit up and, eyes remaining firmly shut, he drank the water down in several, speedy gulps. Much of the water dribbled down his front however as his jaw didn't seem to be working properly. Something felt very off about his mouth.

Dean dropped the glass as he opened his mouth wide, wider. What was happening? Holding onto his face, his jaws widened so far that bone began to _force its way out_.

Something large also forced itself from out of his back and Dean finally looked behind himself to find two sets of very thin wings, coated with a thin layer of blood. His body sensing his fear, the wings moved rapidly, making a distinctive buzzing noise.

His eyesight had changed as well, making everything look funky. He could barely see and it was starting to give him a worse headache. No.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice garbled because his tongue had grown exponentially longer and thinner.

He was well and truly frightened now as he felt something else forming, starting at his elbow and moving up towards his wrist. It burst forth out of his palm, a sharp, bony stinger of some kind that Dean knew had venom in it. It was poisonous.

It all finally started coming together. Cas was turning him into some kind of human insect. A bee. A _human_ bumblebee.

"Close. It's a Honeybee silly."

"Turn me back," Dean said, making his stinger go upwards, back into his hand.

"Why would I, Dean? I love you just as you are."

"You're insane. Again."

Cas sighed and actually rolled his eyes. "I wanted to remake you after another of my former father's most wonderful creations. Did you know that the worker bees of a hive are all female? The males are called drones and their only purpose is to mate with the Queen."

Dean began feeling a strange pain in his lower abdomen.

"The Queen controls the sex of the bees - fertilized become female workers and unfertilized are the male drones."

"And me?"

"Your creation and the creation of any offspring is a bit of a thing of beauty designed by myself. Now, all you need to do is use your stinger on your opponent. Anyone that you offer your saliva to will become one like yourself while the unfortunate others will die thanks to the poison. Clever, yes?"

No. It was stupid. How could Eve get to Cas like this? How could he change so much? In his anger, Dean brought out his stinger again and moved to attack Cas but Cas held up a hand and Dean froze. Using that same hand, Castiel pulled Dean closer to him and kissed him on the forehead. The pain, the weirdness, it all melted away and Dean felt like himself again. Except for his eyesight - that was still all wrong.

"I cannot do anything about your eyes, Dean."

Something appeared in Cas' hands and he placed them on Dean's face carefully. "They're prescription sunglasses. You can open your eyes now."

Dean did as asked and, okay, he could see the same as always again.

"They help with the polarized light. Only you shall own a pair of these and your children will not."

Children?

"You are an Alpha now, Dean. Now, I don't have a name yet for your kind..."

"Apis mellifera," Eve said, coming up on Dean's other side.

Dean looked between them. "You guys are seriously trying to name me right now?"

"He just needs one, final, touch."

Something else?

Castiel pulled Dean to him and brought their lips together for a kiss. Dean felt nothing...and then everything. Cas' love filled him entirely and Dean wanted no harm to fall on him.

His Father. His Creator.

Whatever He wanted to call him, He was allowed. He _made_ him and Dean was most grateful to be chosen. When He pulled away from him, Dean bowed his head to him.

"Thank you Father for your gifts bestowed upon me."

Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean buzzed with excitement, his wings (not hidden) flaring to life.

"Please, take a rest Dean. We'll talk more about this later."

"Yes."

Eve gave Dean a kiss on the forehead as he lay back, hands over his stomach and drifted off. He dreamed of all of the ways he would give back to his Father and Mother. Of all the children he would give to them once he was sent back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time coming up with Dean's new form and then it hit me - Bees! Thanks again for reading. More coming sometime in the future.


End file.
